


Mako Picks Up The Phone 2: Phone Harder

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7





	

The phone rang, and Mako picked it up. "Republic City Police, Detective Mako speaking."

"Fryd dra vilg tet oui zicd vilgehk cyo ypuid sa, oui meddma pedlr?" A female voice he didn't recognize asked in a language he didn't recognize. "E’mm ryja oui ghuf E knytiydat dub uv so lmycc eh dra Hyjo Caymc, yht E’ja paah ehjumjat eh hisanuic calnad nyetc uh Ym-Xiyaty, yht E ryja ujan 300 luhvensat gemmc. E ys dnyehat eh kunemmy fynvyna yht E’s dra dub cheban eh dra ahdena IC ynsat vunlac. Oui yna hudrehk du sa pid zicd yhudran dynkad. E femm feba oui dra vilg uid fedr bnaleceuh dra megac uv frelr ryc hajan paah caah pavuna uh drec Ayndr, syng so vilgehk funtc. Oui drehg oui lyh kad yfyo fedr cyoehk dryd cred du sa ujan dra Ehdanhad? Drehg ykyeh, vilgan. Yc fa cbayg E ys luhdyldehk so calnad hadfung uv cbeac ylnucc dra ICY yht ouin EB ec paehk dnylat nekrd huf cu oui paddan bnabyna vun dra cduns, sykkud. Dra cduns dryd febac uid dra bydradel meddma drehk oui lymm ouin meva. Oui’na vilgehk tayt, get. E lyh pa yhofrana, yhodesa, yht E lyh gemm oui eh ujan cajah rihtnat fyoc, yht dryd’c zicd fedr so pyna ryhtc. Hud uhmo ys E aqdahcejamo dnyehat eh ihynsat luspyd, pid E ryja yllacc du dra ahdena yncahym uv dra Ihedat Cdydac Syneha Lunbc yht E femm ica ed du edc vimm aqdahd du feba ouin secanypma ycc uvv dra vyla uv dra luhdehahd, oui meddma cred. Ev uhmo oui luimt ryja ghufh fryd ihrumo nadnepideuh ouin meddma “lmajan” lussahd fyc ypuid du pnehk tufh ibuh oui, syopa oui fuimt ryja ramt ouin vilgehk duhkia. Pid oui luimth’d, oui teth’d, yht huf oui’na byoehk dra bnela, oui kuttysh eteud. E femm cred vino ymm ujan oui yht oui femm tnufh eh ed. Oui’na vilgehk tayt, gettu."

She hung up, and Mako put the phone down.


End file.
